Conventional file hanging systems are generally of the type in which a hook is provided at each end of the file for hanging the file from a pair of supporting rods or bars. Typical arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,854 issued June 6, 1972 to F. D. Jonas and 3,779,393 issued Dec. 18, 1973 to Carl E. Grundell.
Filing systems such as those described above, can be very awkward to work with. The files on which they are used are not as a general rule, readily accessible or suitable for use in a covered filing cabinet because the files must be dropped into hanging positions from above the supporting rods. Furthermore, the use of a pair of supporting rods take up significant office space which might be otherwise used.
As an alternative, arrangements such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,360 issued Sep. 14, 1976 to Wright et al and 4,056,296 issued Nov. 1, 1977 to Hedstrom et al; have been provided with a securing hook for use in hanging the file. These arrangements are somewhat better than those described above, in that only a single supporting bracket is required and the file is mounted from the side of the bracket as opposed to from above the bracket. However because of the shaping of the hook member, and its sunken location, manipulation of the file is still required to get the hook on and off the supporting rod. Furthermore, because the hook is open at one side only, the file must be turned in the proper direction prior to hanging it from the supporting rod which can be difficult when working in a crowded area.
My copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 71,549 mitigates many of the problems referred to above in that the files are much easier to work with and require very little manipulation to move them in and out of a hanging position. According to my copending patent application the files are supported by a frictional or binding engagement between the file edge backing and the bracket from the which the files are supported.